HA Buddy Boutique
''Patches says, 'Welcome! We stock anything that goes on the body (torso, arms, shoulders, back, and neck area); tops, jackets, backpacks, wings, scarfs, capes, and necklaces.' '' The HA Buddy Boutique is located in the Shopping District and is run by the Goatling known as Patches. It was added to the site on the 5th of April, 2013http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/67, and originally sold all HA Buddy items. As of May 7 2017http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/36375, there are separate shops for different HA Buddy items, and Patches sells items for your HA Buddy's body like shirts, wings and necklaces. Patches' original appearance was different from what it is now. She had literal patches of cloth on her skin and Krisgoat expressed that it creeped her out so it was changed to what it is now. An Appearance Doll of Patches was added on April 24th, 2017http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/36085 and can be purchased from the Diamond Dust store. Body Stock item_484.gif|School Top item_485.gif|White Wings item_511.gif|Black Maid Dress item_512.gif|Blue Maid Dress item_513.gif|Black Wings item_558.gif|Bun Top 01 item_559.gif|Bun Top 02 item_560.gif|Bun Top 03 item_561.gif|Track Top 1 item_562.gif|Track Top 2 item_563.gif|Track Top 3 item_618.gif|Cozy Sweater 01 item_619.gif|Cozy Sweater 02 item_620.gif|Cozy Sweater 03 item_621.gif|Cozy Sweater 04 item_622.gif|Butterfly Necklace item_623.gif|Feathery Wings 01 item_624.gif|Feathery Wings 02 item_625.gif|Feathery Wings 03 item_626.gif|Feathery Wings 04 item_627.gif|Feathery Wings 05 item_689.gif|Flower Necklace item_690.gif|Leaf Necklace item_691.gif|Tooth Necklace item_692.gif|Spiked Collar item_695.gif|Plain Black Shirt item_696.gif|Plain Blue Shirt item_697.gif|Plain White Shirt item_698.gif|Cool Jacket 01 item_699.gif|Cool Jacket 02 item_700.gif|Cool Jacket 03 item_701.gif|Cool Tank 01 item_702.gif|Cool Tank 02 item_703.gif|Tank 01 item_704.gif|Tank 02 item_705.gif|Tough Guy Bod 1 item_706.gif|Tough Guy Bod 2 item_707.gif|Tough Guy Bod 3 item_708.gif|Tough Guy Bod 4 item_709.gif|Toga 01 item_710.gif|Toga 02 item_711.gif|Loose Tee 01 item_712.gif|Loose Tee 02 item_713.gif|Loose Tee 03 item_646.gif|Wrap Top 02 item_647.gif|Wrap Top 03 item_714.gif|Snake Armor Heart Pin.gif|Heart Pin Black Hoodie.gif|Black Hoodie Blue Hoodie.gif|Blue Hoodie Green Hoodie.gif|Green Hoodie grey Hoodie.gif|Grey Hoodie Lilac Hoodie.gif|Lilac Hoodie Lime Hoodie.gif|Lime Hoodie Orange Hoodie.gif|Orange Hoodie Pink Hoodie.gif|Pink Hoodie Purple Hoodie.gif|Purple Hoodie Red Hoodie.gif|Red Hoodie Teal Hoodie.gif|Teal Hoodie White Hoodie.gif|White Hoodie Yellow Hoodie.gif|Yellow Hoodie item_573.gif|Goatlings Shirt Mermaid Shells 1.gif|Mermaid Shells 1 Mermaid Shells 2.gif|Mermaid Shells 2 Mermaid Shells 3.gif|Mermaid Shells 3 Mermaid Shells 4.gif|Mermaid Shells 4 Mermaid Shells 5.gif|Mermaid Shells 5 Aquarius Tshirt.gif|Aquarius Tshirt Aries Tshirt.gif|Aries Tshirt Cancer Tshirt.gif|Cancer Tshirt Capricorn Tshirt.gif|Capricorn Tshirt Gemini Tshirt.gif|Gemini Tshirt Leo Tshirt.gif|Leo Tshirt Libra Tshirt.gif|Libra Tshirt Pisces Tshirt.gif|Pisces Tshirt Sagittarius Tshirt.gif|Sagittarius Tshirt Scorpio Tshirt.gif|Scorpio Tshirt Taurus Tshirt.gif|Taurus Tshirt Virgo Tshirt.gif|Virgo Tshirt Wolf Shirt 1.gif|Wolf Shirt 1 Wolf Shirt 2.gif|Wolf Shirt 2 Awful Sweater 1.gif|Awful Sweater 1 Awful Sweater 2.gif|Awful Sweater 2 Awful Sweater 3.gif|Awful Sweater 3 Awful Sweater 4.gif|Awful Sweater 4 Awful Sweater 5.gif|Awful Sweater 5 Awful Sweater 6.gif|Awful Sweater 6 Beeshirt.gif|Bee Shirt Beewings.gif|Bee Wings Basic Black Top 1.gif|Basic Black Top 1 Basic Black Top 2.gif|Basic Black Top 2 Basic Black Top 3.gif|Basic Black Top 3 Basic White Top 1.gif|Basic White Top 1 Basic White Top 2.gif|Basic White Top 2 Basic White Top 3.gif|Basic White Top 3 Partytime Frill.gif|Partytime Frill Emerald Lily Wings.gif|Emerald Lily Wings Wedding Dress.gif|Wedding Dress Wedding Tux.gif|Wedding Tux Apron.gif|Apron Rain Poncho.gif|Rain Poncho Rain Poncho With Hood.gif|Rain Poncho With Hood Black One Piece.gif|Black One Piece Blue One Piece.gif|Blue One Piece Green One Piece.gif|Green One Piece Orange One Piece.gif|Orange One Piece Pink One Piece.gif|Pink One Piece Purple One Piece.gif|Purple One Piece Rainbow One Piece.gif|Rainbow One Piece Red One Piece.gif|Red One Piece Yellow One Piece.gif|Yellow One Piece Blue Bikini.gif|Blue Bikini Pink Bikini.gif|Pink Bikini Red Bikini.gif|Red Bikini Yellow Bikini.gif|Yellow Bikini Black Retro Swimsuit.gif|Black Retro Swimsuit Red Retro Swimsuit.gif|Red Retro Swimsuit Red Jacket.gif|Red Jacket Purple Jacket.gif|Purple Jacket Black Suspenders.gif|Black Suspenders Red Suspenders.gif|Red Suspenders White Suspenders.gif|White Suspenders Black Tie.gif|Black Tie Red Tie.gif|Red Tie White Tie.gif|White Tie PastelRainbowShirt.gif|Pastel Rainbow Shirt BlackFlannel.gif|Black Flannel BlueFlannel.gif|Blue Flannel GreenFlannel.gif|Green Flannel OrangeFlannel.gif|Orange Flannel PinkFlannel.gif|Pink Flannel PurpleFlannel.gif|Purple Flannel RedFlannel.gif|Red Flannel TealFlannel.gif|Teal Flannel YellowFlannel.gif|Yellow Flannel FawnTutu.gif|Fawn Tutu GoldTutu.gif|Gold Tutu GreenTutu.gif|Green Tutu PurpleTutu.gif|Purple Tutu RedTutu.gif|Red Tutu WhiteTutu.gif|White Tutu BluePartyDress.gif|Blue Party Dress GreenPartyDress.gif|Green Party Dress PinkPartyDress.gif|Pink Party Dress PurplePartyDress.gif|Purple Party Dress BluePartyTux.gif|Blue Party Tux GreenPartyTux.gif|Green Party Tux PinkPartyTux.gif|Pink Party Tux PurplePartyTux.gif|Purple Party Tux AD Based Stock Taurus Scarf.gif|Taurus Scarf GeminiWings.gif|Gemini Wings Pisces Dress.gif|Pisces Dress CancerScarf.gif|Cancer Scarf LibraScarf.gif|Libra Scarf Luna Moth Wings.gif|Luna Moth Wings Capelet.gif|Capelet Blue Fool Scarf Red Fool Scarf The Magician Robe.gif|The Magician Robe Emperor Cloak.gif|Emperor Cloak Emperor Pauldron.gif|Emperor Pauldron BlueAllStarShirt.gif|Blue All Star Shirt PinkAllStarShirt.gif|Pink All Star Shirt YellowAllStarShirt.gif|Yellow All Star Shirt TheHangingManWings.gif|The Hanging Man Wings TemperanceCloak.gif|Temperance Cloak Temperance wings.gif|Temperance Wings DevilCardSuit.gif|Devil Card Suit MoonCardTop.gif|Moon Card Top WorldCardCape.gif|World Card Cape WorldCardHood.gif|World Card Hood SweetDreamsPJs.gif|Sweet Dreams PJs VioletSkyPJs.gif|Violet Sky PJs DreamPJs.gif|Dream PJs CatPJs.gif|Cat PJs BreakfastPJs.gif|Breakfast PJs VenusWings.gif|Venus Wings HeySailorTop.gif|Hey Sailor Top AppleButterScarf.gif|Apple Butter Scarf AppleButterTop.gif|Apple Butter Top SpaceRacerTop.gif|Space Racer Top GloomCorset.gif|Gloom Corset RadicalJacket.gif|Radical Jacket RadicalTop.gif|Radical Top 90sKidTop.gif|90s Kid Top References Category:Shop Category:HA Buddy